OS - Les Fiançailles
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [T5] 12h00, une grande Salle pleine, des camarades indiscrets, une lettre. 'Hermione, c'est de l'italien ? '. Un adolescent entra soudainement dans la Salle. 'Mr Sawada, c'est un plaisir ', 'de même' ou encore ' Hermione, les Fiançailles auront lieu après ton anniversaire. Ça ne te dérange pas ? '. résumé nul, venez lire c'est drôle.. je crois. HG/TS. Humour. Jaloux!Ron


_**T5** (Cédric est en vie mais Ombrage est là. Ombrage n'est pas inquisitrice). Hermione n'est pas sortie avec Viktor mais est bien venue avec lui au Bal. _

_**G** ood!Dumby bien qu'un peu cinglé_

 _ **Pairing :** Hermione x Tsuna _

.

Anglais – _Italien ( &/ou Japonais)_

 _Note du jour : Waw ! C'est le premier texte Hétéro que j'écris depuis presque un an ( et deux ans si l'on ne compte pas l'OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours )._

 **N°6**

.

 _ **Fiançailles**_

.

 **L** es mains tremblantes, la lionne dévisagea l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Enfin si. C'était possible. Après tout, rien n'est impossible avec eux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne correspondaient jamais par lettres lorsque Hermione était à Poudlard que ça devait rester ainsi. Voilà où elle en était dans ses pensées à l'heure du déjeuner lorsqu'elle remarqua la centaine de paires d'yeux posées sur elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Personne ne se détourna. Comme le jour où – en deuxième année, Ron et Harry avaient reçu une Beuglante, ou quand – en première année, Neville avait eu un Rappeltout.

_ Pourquoi t'es aussi stressée Mione ? Se fit entendre Ron. Ce n'est qu'une lettre.

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers lui, son sourcil droit agité d'un tic nerveux et Ron frissonna. Il aurait peut-être du se la fermer. La raison de son stress ? Le sceau que portait l'enveloppe. Le sceau des **Vongola**. Sa Famille quoi. S'ils correspondaient parfois quand Hermione était à Poudlard, la lettre qu'elle recevait ne portait jamais le cachet officiel du Clan. Bizarrement, Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de bêtises récemment. Certes, elle s'était battue avec Belphegor près de la Tour Eiffel lors de ses dernières vacances en France avec ses parents, mais comment ils auraient pu savoir, eux, que Prince the Ripper serait présent dans la capitale française ? Non vraiment, c'était un accident. De toute façon, tout le monde chez les Vongola savaient que la sorcière se transformait en lionne au contact de la Varia – et plus particulièrement de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère, Bel. La jeune fille cligna des yeux puis les baissa à nouveau vers l'enveloppe. Prenant une respiration, elle décacheta le sceau d'un geste tremblant et sortit la lettre. La flamme brûlant sur le sceau, mais comme toutes les flammes de Volonté, elle n'était pas douloureuse. Immédiatement, Ron et Harry, ainsi que les autres lions s'amassèrent autour d'elle pour lire par dessus son épaule alors que les élèves des autres maisons tendaient le cou pour écouter. Malheureusement pour ses meilleurs amis, ils ne comprirent strictement rien et la voix de Ron ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

« Mione c'est de. . . l'italien ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, ses yeux parcourant rapidement la missive et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« C'est génial ! » chuchota-t-elle en rangeant de suite la lettre dans son emballage.

Elle comptait se rasseoir à sa place sur le banc lorsqu'elle remarqua une nouvelle fois les regards de ses camarades.

_ Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, elle paraissait un peu irritée.

_ Elle disait quoi cette lettre ? L'interrogea Ronald.

_ Une invitation pour un événement que nous attendions depuis longtemps.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Rien qui ne vous concerne.

Un hoquet de surprise général franchit les lèvres du corps étudiant et professoral depuis quand les membres du célèbre Trio d'Or se cachaient-ils des choses les uns aux autres ? Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Vous m'avez caché pleins de trucs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tout vous dire.

Elle leva une main pour empêcher Ron de protester.

_ De plus, je ne suis pas la seule concernée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoique ce soit sans l'accord des autres.

_ Mais Hermione ! -

_ Stop. Je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler quoi que ce soit sans l'accord de l'autre parti.

Cette phrase sonnait étonnamment sang-pur aux oreilles de certains élèves. Et justement, quand on parlait de l'autre parti, celui-ci se manifesta au niveau des portes de la Grande Salle sous la forme d'un adolescent de leur âge aux cheveux châtains plus ébouriffés que ceux de Théodore Nott _( qui étaient déjà plus ébouriffés que ceux de Harry Potter )_ et aux grands yeux caramel à moitié cachés par des lunettes rectangulaires noires. Il était vêtu assez richement d'un costume noir, trois pièces, moldu et semblait un peu – rien qu'un peu ( _Reborn l'avait tué s'il montrait plus d'émotions nerveuses que cela_ ) stressé. Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise mêlé de joie lorsque celui-ci s'avança dans l'allée, salua d'un signe de tête Albus Dumbledore.

« Monsieur le Directeur.

_ Monsieur Sawada. Un plaisir.

_ De même.

_ Vous rester pour le déjeuner ?

_ Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

_ Parfait. »

L'échange était court et concis. Tout ce qu'il fallait savoir était là. Et on entendit en fond Ombrage se plaindre qu'un inconnu soit entré dans Poudlard mais personne n'y faisait attention. L'individu s'arrêta une fois presque au niveau de la table des enseignants et se tourna vers celle des lions, ses yeux se posant sur une jeune femme de la même taille que lui, peut-être légèrement plus petite – faut dire qu'il avait un peu grandi tout de même !_, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs ondulés et aux yeux noisettes. Hermione avait commencé à prendre soin de ses cheveux en quatrième année et passait maintenant un peu plus de temps dans la salle de bain, au plus grand bonheur de ses camarades de dortoirs qui pouvaient désormais coiffer les cheveux de la Future Mme Weasley comme elles se plaisaient à l'appeler à l'intérieur du dortoir – si elles savaient !.

« _Je vois que tu as reçu la lettre, Hermione._ »

C'était une bonne entrée en matière, songea le garçon en laissant son regard dériver sur la lettre officielle que tenait la jeune fille. Et Hermione le pensait également.

_ C'était . . de l'italien ? Fit quelqu'un dans la salle.

Hermione offrit un doux sourire à l'inconnu.

 __ Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Tsuna._

Elle s'approcha lentement du garçon et celui-ci s'inclina, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire un baise-main. Hermione rosit agréablement.

 __ Le plaisir est pour moi._

Ronald vit rouge.

_ Qui t'es toi ?!

_ Ron ! Intervint Harry, pas certain de la tournure que prenait les choses.

Oh et puis zut, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas directement concerné. Il devrait peut-être laisser faire les choses. Hermione n'avait pas l'air en danger. Tsuna se redressa. Les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés le regardaient étrangement, les sang-purs semblaient confiants bien qu'un peu largués. ' Que fout donc un sang pur avec cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger !? ' était la pensée de certains élèves que nous ne nommerons pas.

_ Tsunayoshi Sawada. Se présenta le jeune homme. Et toi, tu es ?

_ Ron Weasley.

Tsuna acquiesça alors que Ron allait continuer :

« Oui, Hermione m'a parlé de toi dans ses lettres. Ainsi que Harry Potter et un certain Malfoy. »

La jeune fille ne savait pas trop à quoi jouait l'adolescent mais en voyant des taches orangés éclairer son regard un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et elle s'empêcha de justesse de ricaner. Depuis que Tsuna avait rencontré Reborn lorsqu'il avait 11 ans ( ouais, j'ai changé certains éléments ) il avait lentement pris confiance en lui, et même s'il restait parfois timide, il pouvait également se montrer joueur et rancunier pour certaines choses. Malfoy allait souffrir. Lentement, mais sûrement. Trois tables plus loin, Draco Malfoy se rengorgea.

_ Ah oui ? Et que dit-elle ? Je suis Draco Malfoy.

Tsuna pivota sur lui-même et dévisagea un instant le presque albinos.

_ Oh enchanté. Juste quelque chose comme ''Malfoy est un tel emmerdeur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'atteindre un tel stade de débilité''.

Malfoy s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que des rires discrets s'échappaient des quatre tables ( oui oui, des 4 tables ). Tsunayoshi n'attendit pas de réponse et revint vers Hermione, attendit que celle-ci s'installe pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les élèves reprirent leur repas là où ils l'avaient laissé mais coulaient de longs regards à la table des lions et personnes ne parlait vraiment, préférant tenter d'écouter les bribes de conversations qui n'était qu'une fois sur deux en anglais.

Après avoir brièvement présenté ses deux meilleurs amis et les élèves les plus proches de la tablée des lions, Hermione reporta toute son attention sur son ami étranger.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? Je sais que la Cérémonie de Succession est dans un mois à peine mais tu ne serais pas venus juste pour ça, si ?_

 __ Et bien, effectivement. En fait, Nono voudrait aborder le sujet du mariage._ »

Tsuna avait tendu la main pendant qu'il parlait pour attraper un mouchoir et le tendit à Hermione à la fin de sa phrase. Cela ne loupa pas. La jeune femme s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille et lui envoya un regard reconnaissant en s'emparant du tissus.

 __ Enfin, je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour l'aborder, je trouve aussi que nous sommes trop jeune mais j'imagine que c'est ainsi dans ce genre de milieu._ Susurra le garçon.

 __ Oui. Oui tu as raison. Nous pouvons nous considéré comme ''chanceux'', certains se sont mariés à l'âge de quatorze ans. Ils attendront au moins notre majorité._

 __ Oui. Par contre, les Vongola comptent annoncer nos Fiançailles après ton anniversaire. Reborn en parlait déjà avec tes parents. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas._

Hermione rosit à nouveau mais secoua la tête.

 __ Du tout. Et toi ? Je sais que tu avais le béguin pour cette fille.. Kyoko.. non ?_

Tsuna esquissa un sourire amusé.

 __ C'est passé. De plus, je me suis suffisamment humilié auprès d'elle. Deux fois et deux rejets. Dont une fois en public et en caleçon._

Un éclat de rire les prit tous les deux à ce souvenir. Hermione l'avait aidé à prélever des souvenirs et ils avaient partagé celui-ci près de huit mois après que ce soit arrivé. À présent, cela faisait près de deux ans ( que Tsuna s'était déclaré en caleçon ) et Tsuna semblait aller de l'avant.

 __ Kyoko est une fille bien, mais le premier amour est rarement le bon et puis, rajouta-t-il plus bas, une légère coloration sur ses joues. Tu es une fille fantastique Hermione. Je ne regrette pas._

 __ Tu es un chic type Tsuna. Moi non plus je ne regrette pas. Et mes parents sont plus qu'heureux de t'avoir pour futur gendre. Et pas juste pour ton statut d'Héritier_.

Le sourire de Tsuna était magnifique à cet instant, et rivalisait sans mal avec celui de sa fiancée.

 __ J'y compte bien. Et puis, la cuisine de ta mère rivalise avec celle de ma mère._

Un nouveau rire les secoua.

_ On peut savoir de quoi vous parler ? Intervint Ron.

_ Allons Ronnie, laisse donc Hermignonne parler avec son ami. Fit un rouquin, George.

_ Oui, cesse de faire ton jaloux. Rétorqua Fred.

_ D'affaires d'ordre privé.

Une teinte rouge prit possession des joues du jeune Weasley, signe de sa colère.

_ Mais merde Mione, il débarque et tu deviens bizarre !

Il baissa les yeux vers le japonais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Tsuna s'essuya avec sa serviette et Hermione se leva pour venir se poster devant Ron.

_ Il ne m'a rien fait et, que je sache, tu ne nous a pas dit pour l'affaire du placard ( dit-elle en regardant brièvement Lavande ). pourquoi devrais-je te parler de choses qui ne te concernent pas ?

Ronald rougit d'embarras alors que les jumeaux et Ginny posaient des questions au sujet de l'affaire du placard.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir !

_ Exactement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça n'a rien à voir et l'histoire du placard ne me concernait pas. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas posé de question et que je n'attendais pas que tu nous en parle à Harry et moi. Et cette affaire ne vous concerne nullement. Je n'ai donc aucune obligation à vous répondre.

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Tsuna et reprit la parole avant que Ron ne puisse répliquer quelque chose de blessant :

« Depuis quand portes-tu des lunettes ? L'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

_ Reborn me les a mis sur le nez ce matin. Il a dit que ça faisait plus professionnel.

_ Et tu l'as écouté ? »

Là, Hermione était dubitative. Tsuna haussa les épaules.

_ Il m'a collé un 38 dans le dos. J'ai préféré gardé ma vie sauve. Ça aurait été un peu bête qu'on retrouve mon corps dans le _Shinano-gawa_.

La jeune fille acquiesça, pas plus choquée que ça par les propos de son fiancé alors qu'autour, les nés-moldus s'agitaient.

« _Où auront lieu les fiançailles ?_

 __ Au manoir à Florence. Les organisateurs – dont fait d'ailleurs parti Lussuria_, tiennent à ce que tout soit parfait et ils ont donc préféré le faire au manoir secondaire._

 __ Oui, j'ai entendu dire que Xanxus et Squalo avait détruit celui de Sicile. »_ Répondit la brune avec un léger sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur conversation qu'ils ne virent pas une femme vêtue d'un immonde tailleur rose approcher jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit à moins d'un mètre, empiétant sur l'espace privé des deux jeunes et de la plupart des autres sorciers qui se portaient mieux loin d'elle.

_ Monsieur je vous demanderai de décliner votre identité.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Hermione le devança :

« Quand on connaît la politesse, on se présente d'abord, professeur ( Hermione fit fi des regards choqués qu'elle reçut pour le culot dont elle avait fait preuve mais nota bien les regards approbateurs des enseignants ). Et Tsunayoshi s'est déjà présenté il y a quelques minutes.

_ Quel – non mais quel – commença l'enseignante.

_ Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom, madame. Pourtant, vous connaissez le mien. »

La vieille femme oublia instantanément le toupet dont avait fait preuve l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école face aux regard caramel du jeune homme.

_ Do. . Dolorès Ombrage. Se présenta la femme, sous le charme.

On nota bien par ailleurs que le garçon ne lui accorda aucun baise-main. Le jeune homme se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté en guise de salutation. À priori, ce n'était pas un plaisir. Le professeur de DCFM n'en tint pas compte et retourna s'asseoir à sa place d'un pas léger, sous le regard perdu de Tsunayoshi. Celui-ci se retourna vers Hermione et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Et bien, je dois y aller, les gars m'attendent à l'aéroport et je doute qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles encore très longtemps.

_ Tu as raison, c'est gars sont aussi dangereux pour eux-même que pour les autres. »

Juste à cet instant, le portable du garçon vibra et il l'observa un instant avec un visage défait avant de le ranger.

_ Un problème monsieur Sawada ? L'interrogea Dumbledore en se penchant en avant sur son trône.

Tsuna leva les yeux vers le vieil homme et secoua lentement la tête.

_ Mes deux amis ont causé quelques problèmes. Ils seront punis pour cela, mais je dois les rejoindre rapidement.

_ Oh bien sûr. Vous êtes le bienvenu à revenir ici monsieur Sawada.

_ Merci monsieur le directeur. L'invitation de Timoteo tient toujours bien entendu.

Le directeur acquiesça. Le portable du japonais vibra à nouveau. Et Tsuna arbora un air désespéré en levant les yeux vers Hermione.

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ?_

 __ . . . détruit le Big Ben_.

Hermione lui adressa un regard compatissant.

 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Fin #1 _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Après un dernier au revoir, Tsuna quitta Hermione avec un baiser sur sa joue, presque au coin de ses lèvres. Juste au coin de ses lèvres. Immédiatement, Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de l'année d'Hermione bondit hors de son banc et désigna la lionne du doigt, oubliant toute règle de sang pur.

« Bordel tu.. – tu !

_ Oh je t'en prie Zabini tais-toi ! Réagit immédiatement Hermione.

_ Mais Granger tu.. lui c'est -

_ Tais-toi bon sang !

_ Donc tu confirme ? Fit sournoisement l'adolescent, reprenant peu à peu ses repères.

_ Ça dépend ce que tu affirme. . Répondit prudemment la jeune femme.

_ Ben que vous allez -

_ TAIS-TOI ! »

Bordel, ça finira jamais ce débat, songèrent les élèves regardant les deux jeunes gens comme s'ils assistaient à un match de ping-pong ( pas sûr que les sang-purs connaissent ^^).

_ Blaise de quoi tu parles ? Intervint Malfoy tandis que Nott levait les yeux pour observer les étudiants, consterné.

S'ils ne comprenaient c'est qu'ils étaient stupides, pensa Théo. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

_ Zabini, si tu parle je te vends à Xanxus _et tu souffriras pour ça !_

Si elle avait commencé en anglais, elle avait terminé en italien et bien que cela puisse paraître accidentel sous le coup de la colère, le teint tout à coup pâle du métisse ( . . bon. . ) ne laissait rien présager de ce côté-là.

 __ Okay, donc c'était le Decimo du Clan le plus puissant. Il va bientôt succéder et vous êtes promis l'un à l'autre._ Résuma très rapidement et succinctement le demi-italien.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescente se frappa le front avec le plat de la main.

 __ Je te promets que si tu parles, je saurais que c'est toi. Tu es le seul ici, à comprendre l'italien.. . Avec Luke._ Finit-elle en se tournant vers un Serdaigle de septième année qui apprenait l'italien avec un tuteur depuis plus de trois ans.

Celui-ci, ayant ( un peu difficilement au début ) suivi la conversation, leva les yeux vers les deux étudiants levés.

 __ Je ne dirais rien !_ Promit-il en avisant l'air mi-exaspéré, mi-colérique de la jeune femme.

 __ Parfait_.

_ Moi non plus je ne dirai rien. Intervint alors Théodore, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Hermione et Blaise baissèrent les yeux vers l'adolescent.

_ Tu -

_ Non. Mais pour toute personne possédant un minimum de cellules grises, ce n'est pas compliqué. Mais bon, reprit-il devant l'air alarmé de la lionne. L'observation n'est manifestement pas l'un des critères premiers des élèves de Poudlard.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que je serai présent. L'informa Blaise, avant de désigner Nott d'un geste de la main. Et Théo aussi. Puisqu'il m'accompagnera.

Hermione leur accorda un regard blasé. Bizarrement, elle s'en doutait.

« Si ça vous chante. . . »

.

_ _ _ _ _ _ Fin #2 _ _ _ _ _ _

Tsuna était à peine parti qu'un grand tumulte s'abattait dans la Grande Salle.

« Hermione ! C'est qui ce Gentleman ? Tu veux bien me le présenter, j'voudrais tenter ma chance ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Ginny et Lavande avant de se foudroyer du regard.

_ Vous connaissez depuis quand ? Demanda Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré

_ Hey Granger, tu voudrais bien lui glisser un mot pour moi ? » firent des filles de Serpentard.

Mais un grand éclat de rire les stoppa net.

Et tous se tournèrent vers Blaize Zabini.

_ Ça m'étonnerai qu'elle glisse le quart de ce que vous lui avez demandé. S'expliqua-t-il entre deux rires.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? S'agaça une fille de Serdaigle.

Un ricanement lui répondit et Hermione fronça les sourcils en se souvenant que le père de Zabini était italien – d'où son nom.

_ Zabini tu ne vas pas -

_ Tout simplement, répondit le premier sans faire attention à la jeune Granger. Parce que le gars qui vient de partir – Sawada Tsunayoshi, est l'Héritier d'une des plus puissantes famille et que Granger est fiancée à lui.

Le choc fit décrocher les mâchoires de beaucoup de gens et, si les enseignants encaissaient sans trop de mal, surtout au vu du sourire de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas le cas des étudiants.

Hermione se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_ Bon sang Zabini. On dirait que tu aimes foutre la merde. Gronda-t-elle en fixant le Serpentard dans les yeux.

_ HERMIONE ! s'écria Ron, incrédule.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai.

_ Ah bon ? Ah oui, peut-être. Enfin. . Tu vas bientôt devenir ma cousine par alliance.

Et merde. .

 _Note de fin : Je ne me suis pas encore relu. Désolé pour les nombreuses fautes._


End file.
